


How Strange The Change From Major To Minor

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: 100 tropes through different lifetimes, universes, scenarios. But in each one, Klaine will always find one another. ABANDONED





	1. Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> So starting it off with a bang; cis-girl Blaine (Blaire) and discussion of pregnancy, abortion and other such matters. Also a mention of the situation in Shooting Star.

Ever since an unfortunate incident involving a suspected school shooting and a metronome, Blaire had hated the ominous ticking sounds of clocks, yet right now she was wishing for one, just to kill the overwhelming silence that pervaded the bathroom. She was sitting on the cold floor, glaring at the white stick balanced on the lip of the tub, awaiting the ding of her alarm telling her it had been ten minutes already. 

Her hands ran through messy curls, and she let out a breath, wondering why she thought it was a good idea to do this when Kurt wouldn’t be home. Surely he would like to know that they were going to be parents if the plus sign was present. Blaire refused to make a decision about the...baby without him knowing, but also knew his anxiety over the results would bleed into her and she was already sweating this enough as it was. 

It wasn’t like they were planning for kids, this was a tried and true accident, but given Blaire was currently late, she figured the pill was failing her. She glared once more at the test, the stood up, stretching in hopes the numbness in her hindquarters would alleviate soon. A drink of water, a walk around the apartment, and yet time seemed to slow, her alarm showing barely a minute had passed since she had last checked. Blaire sank into a kitchen chair, head in hands as the silence of the empty apartment swirled around her. 

They couldn’t afford a baby right now, both of them working good jobs, but in New York that meant they could make rent and have a bit left over for a rainy day. Plus a baby meant taking time off of work, and not just after it was here; but for all the appointments and sickness that preceded it. Then they would be down to one income until Blaire could go back to work, if they even let her return to her job or hunting for something new that would allow her to pay for childcare as well. 

Of course, there was still the elephant in the room-she didn't want kids. Kurt and her had discussed it, and neither of them disliked children, but had no wish to have any of their own. Blaire had grown up knowing she wasn’t especially planned for, potentially even unwanted after she came out as bi, and refused to make another child live through that. They had always said if they changed their mind that they would adopt; lots of kids needed good homes and all that, but it was unlikely that parenthood was for them. 

But if she was...could she get rid of it? She had always been about a woman’s right to choose, and knew she wouldn’t have an issue going through the procedure...but she knew she would always think of the what if’s, the alternate universe in which she was a mom. The guilt would weigh on her, but it would be worse to not go through with it knowing she did so to avoid it. She filled the kettle, preparing a cup of tea to calm her nerves, the whistle of it finishing almost muting the obnoxious beeping of her phone. 

Time’s up. 

She left the tea to steep and slowly walked to the bathroom, each step feeling heavy with possibility and dread. This was her future bearing down on her, and part of her wanted to keep resetting the alarm, to never have to face it. With trembling fingers, she lifted the test, a breath whooshing out as the negative result stared up at her. Yet her knees still gave out, as she slumped to the floor in tears. Part relief, part mourning the possibilities, but overall knowing that this was what she wanted. She wiped her face and tossed the test, washing her hands and went off to enjoy her tea. She’d let Kurt know when he came home, and they would talk it over together, as they always did. Maybe in time they could laugh about it-their first, and hopefully only pregnancy scare. For now, Blaire sipped her tea, hand placed absentmindedly on her stomach.


	2. Not A Date

If you were to ask Kurt and Blaine, they would fully admit to being an old married couple, despite only having been married for a few years. They enjoyed staying in and curling up with a good movie as opposed to clubbing on a weekend. If they did go out, it was usually for groceries or an occasional dinner with friends. 

“What are you two going to do for date night once the baby gets here?” Rachel asked, downing another virgin mojito, her stomach barely starting to swell with their child. 

They looked at each other, Kurt answering with a shrug. “Same thing we always do? Go out with you guys when we can get a babysitter, or take them out to get things we need.”

“That’s not a date Lady Hummel.” 

“Not a Lady.”

“Hummel-Anderson thank you very much.” 

Santana waved her hand at them, taking a swig of her drink before continuing. “Point is, you should go out and live a little before you verge from boring couple to boring dads. Do stuff that you can’t do once you’re saddled down with a spawn.” 

“And what would you suggest Satan? Because clubs aren’t usually our scene.” 

“I dunno, go bungee jumping, eat questionable sushi, fuck around in the theatre instead actually watching whatever old-timey musical you’re there to see.” 

“Both of us aren’t fans of heights, not a fan of food poisoning or being arrested for public indecency.” Kurt replied, ticking off his fingers as he did so.

“Besides we prefer our bed and having no noise restrictions.” Blaine replied, his tongue a bit loose after his fifth beer. 

The girls tittered, and Kurt blushed a little but said nothing when Dani made a comment regarding them having to practise being quiet before the baby got there. Later, covered in sweat and bedsheets, they smiled at each other, congratulating each other on successful quiet sex, and no matter what the girls thought, an excellent date.


	3. Married To The Job

“Hey Anderson, we’re getting drinks after work tonight, you in?” Vince called from Blaine’s doorway, a few other guys flanking him. 

Blaine’s glasses slipped down his nose as her turned away from his computer. “Oh, wish I could but I have to get this deposition done and submitted before midnight and that just won’t happen if I take time off for beers. Sorry, maybe next time?”

Vince shrugged and gave a little nod, but as the guys walked away, Blaine could hear one of them mutter “Told you he’d say no. Dude’s married to his job.” 

“Gonna kick him in the ass if he ever wants to land a girl.” another replied, their voices fading out as they got further down the hall.

Blaine sighed, looking back at his screen. Part of him knew that he was entirely devoted to his job, a job his father had worked hard to help him get, and that helped them even have a conversation. Because while he would never land a girl while working so hard, he also had no interest in landing one, being quite gay. Even if he was the only one who knew that. 

Blaine had kept so much of himself to himself to keep himself safe and in his parents lives. They had always been very conservative, cutting off Cooper when he went into the arts so Blaine kept his love of performing a secret. Then when a kid got gay bashed after a dance his parents claiming the boy had gotten what he deserved, so Blaine resigned himself to always keep his sexuality a thing that never came up. So a workaholic he became, just never having the time to ‘meet the right girl’. 

Hours later, Blaine stretched until he heard a few satisfying pops, smiling that the deposition was done and it wasn’t super late. He glanced at his watch, wondering if he should text Vince to see about meeting up, but decided against it, a quiet night home was more his speed. He stepped out into the night air, breathing in deep, and debated springing for a cab or just taking the subway home when he suddenly found himself flat on his back on the sidewalk, a body sprawled on top of him, struggling to right himself.

“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, I didn't mean to barrel into you!” The man rambled, helping Blaine stand and brushed a bit of dirt off of his shoulder. Blaine took the man in and had to bite the inside of his mouth subtly so as to not gasp at how handsome this stranger was.

“It’s really okay, no harm done.” 

“At least let me get you a coffee or something as an apology.” the man said, gesturing to the nearby coffee shop where Blaine frequently went for a caffeine fix. “I’m Kurt by the way.” 

Blaine took the offered hand, smiling brightly. “Blaine.” 

Months later, Blaine was packing up his office, humming to himself as he gingerly placed a picture frame on top of his box of personal effects. He was leaving to work at another law firm, focusing on more human right cases and less on criminal proceedings and pointless lawsuits. Vince rapped on his door frame, smiling at him. 

“Well Anderson, I’m sad to see you go. You wanna get dinner with the guys tonight as a farewell?” 

Blaine smiled “Sure thing, just let me call my boyfriend and know not to expect me home.”

If Vince was fazed by the word boyfriend, he didn't show it. “Hell, why not bring him along? I’d love to meet the guy who got you to live outside this office.”

Blaine grinned, pulling out his phone, loving how right Vince was. And hell, it might be nice to rub it into the other guys’ faces that he wasn’t married to his job. In fact, he had a ring hidden away in the box for their anniversary that would hopefully insure him being married to Kurt before too long.


	4. Wedding

When Elizabeth Hummel got pregnant, all her relatives predicted she would be having a girl, swore it up and down. Elizabeth herself was not convinced, but she did want to be surprised, so she never found out until the doctor placed her son in her arms, proclaiming she had a healthy and handsome boy. 

“You’ll just have to keep all those dolls you got for your daughter.” an elderly relative joked as she handed Kurt back.

“Nonsense, boys can play with dolls just as much as I was allowed to play with trucks in the dirt and mud as a child.” Elizabeth retorted, and as Kurt grew, allowed him all the dolls and tea sets he wanted. He also used plastic tools to help Burt in the garage, rode a trike around the neighbourhood, and enjoyed any number of superhero cartoons as he did princess movies. 

Said princess movies led to Kurt’s Power Rangers and Barbies getting married in various incarnations, though Elizabeth saw he went all out when the wedding was between two boy dolls. That, and the swooning over Prince Eric lead her to certain assumptions, but she just smiled, and hoped that one day, no matter if there was a bride or groom beside him, Kurt went all out for his own wedding. 

Then there was a new boy in the neighbourhood, gelled hair and bowties who brought along his Ninja Turtles for the weddings, and it wasn’t too long before a Ring Pop ring was produced and Kurt announced he was going to marry Blaine that afternoon before supper. Burt grumbled a little, but agreed to play the preacher as Elizabeth bribed him with an extra slice of the chocolate cake the boys had requested for their ceremony. 

It was a beautiful ceremony, but it made an even better story during the boys’ rehearsal dinner some twenty years later. Complete with a slideshow of pictures, and Kurt’s own version of Elizabeth’s chocolate cake.


	5. Bed Sharing

Kurt grumbled as he pulled his coat further in over himself, though it did little to alleviate the chill that permeated his bones. Why oh why did he agree to come on the senior ski trip? 

“Here, this should help until they sort out the rooms.” Blaine said, draping his own puffy jacket over Kurt’s shoulders, smiling and then walking off towards the reception desk. 

Oh right, damn Blaine and his puppy dog eyes, he was the reason Kurt was currently freezing his ass off. He couldn’t even ski, he had been promised hot cocoa and roaring fires, but neither were present as apparently the resort was a bit double booked and the two different schools were attempting to get everything settled. 

“Okay McKinley!” Mr. Schuester called out “It seems that we need at least a dozen people to share singles. No couples, so don’t even ask. If you’re okay with it, come see me or Ms. Pillsbury, but otherwise we’ve got a long bus ride back to Ohio.” 

Kurt hung back, knowing none of the straight boys would willing share a room with him, let alone a bed, and all the girls would pair up with each other first. He wondered if Santana and Brittany would try it, as Emma was more likely to let them get away with sharing a room and smiled when he saw them in her line up. After the debacle with Santana’s abuela, they deserved some happiness. 

It was then that Kurt saw Blaine in the line and a surge of jealousy washed over him. True, they weren’t together, just friends who flirted a little, but Kurt wondered who would have the pleasure of seeing Blaine in his bed that evening. Probably Sam, since the two of them were best friends, though Sam was currently cuddled around Mercedes discussing his plan to conquer the hills later that evening. 

“Okay gang, we have all the singles doled out, everyone else gets doubles on the second floor, stick to your assigned rooms, we will be checking and enforcing curfew! Now, supper is at six this evening, you’re free to explore until then. The hills are open, but please stick to your level of expertise, the last thing I want is to be bringing any of you home in a cast!” Mr. Schue called out, the teens dispersing to unpack or check which room they were assigned to. 

Kurt hung back, waiting for the crowd to thin when Blaine grabbed his hand. “Come on, our room is just down the hall.” 

Kurt planted his feet to stopped being dragged “Wait...our room?” 

Blaine beamed “Yeah, I signed us up for a single, we’re best friends who have had sleep overs before, so I didn’t figure you’d mind. Plus this way you aren’t stuck sharing with Stoner Brett.” 

Kurt shuddered at the thought of having to share a room with Brett, and let himself be guided to the room he would be sharing with Blaine. True, they had enjoyed a few sleepovers together, but that was in sleeping bags on his floor never with them sharing a bed together. And with his current crush on Blaine...but what could he say to get him out of it without revealing his feelings?

For the rest of the evening, if Kurt was evasive or subdued, Blaine didn’t say anything. They hung out with friends, Blaine saying he would prefer to go outside the next day and explore the lodge that night instead. Kurt got his promised cocoa, but he barely tasted it with his anxiety spiking over the upcoming curfew. He let Blaine get ready first, smirking a little at his silky pyjamas and freed curls, but saying nothing about finally getting to see him au natural. Kurt purposefully took his time with his night time routine, hoping that Blaine would be fast asleep by the time he came out, but no luck.

“Which side do you want?” Blaine asked, turning down the bed. The bed itself was fairly large, and looked fairly comfy. “I usually sleep on the right but I’m easy either way.” 

“Left’s fine.” Kurt got in, turning his back towards Blaine as the bedside lamps flicked off. “Night.” 

“Sweet dreams Kurt.” 

It was Blaine who awoke first, wrapped around Kurt, lips inches apart, their breath mingling between them. He smiled softly, knowing that while he hadn’t planned on making a move on Kurt this weekend, he had planned to up his flirting game and perhaps float the idea of a date once they were back. To many seniors hooked up for just this trip for him to suggest they start something here...but those soft lips were taunting him and Kurt’s beautiful eyes were blinking open, looking warm before he took in Blaine so close to him. 

Kurt was tempted to scoot back out of Blaine’s arms, but he looked so content, eyeing Kurt’s mouth and he knew that they certainly hadn’t fallen asleep curled around one another. So why was he denying them something the both of them so obviously wanted? He snuggled further in, giving Blaine’s lips a peck, murmuring a good morning before Blaine dove back in to kiss him back. And if the two of them arrived late for breakfast with swollen mouths, none of their friends said a word.


	6. Blind Date

Blaine would be the first to admit that he was a bit lame for staying in on yet another Saturday night in his sweatpants. At first, he would concede that after being dumped by Jeremiah, but he then he would also have to admit he was just not feeling up to it. He had been in a bit of a slump, and he also knew that having his mom at home reeling from the finalisation of the divorce also slumping helped neither of them. 

Pam was the first to admit they needed to get out. “I signed myself up for a dating site. I’m going out next Saturday with a nice dentist named Carl. You need to get out yourself Blainey.” 

“I hope you’re not suggesting Grindr to me Ma.” 

Pam laughed a little “Maybe not quite yet, but perhaps go to a club or a karaoke night or hell, a coffee shop. In actual pants. Or I’m going to ask around and set you up with one of my friend’s sons.” 

“You can if I get to pick out your outfit for your date with Carl.” Blaine replied, levelling her with a look and when she waved her hand towards her closet he squared his shoulders. “Make sure he’s cute.” 

Saturday night, Pam was decked out in a tasteful black dress that flattered her figured without giving away all the goods and Blaine was headed out to the Lima Bean to meet with the stepson of a lady from his mother’s book club. All he knew was that his name was Kurt and he would be carrying a copy of the latest Vogue. 

Stepping into the coffee shop, Blaine glanced around quickly, and not seeing the familiar magazine, stood in line to get himself a drink, adjusting his bow tie (which his mother told him to wear as his identifying mark) as he ordered. As he walked down to wait for his order, he noticed the extremely handsome man next to him, the latest Vogue sticking out of his satchel, humming underneath his breath. ‘ _Please be Kurt!_ ’ he thought, doing an internal victory dance when that was indeed the name of the man called. 

Kurt glanced at him, a faint blush on his cheeks when he noticed Blaine checking him out. He smiled and then gave a little sigh before walking away, sitting at his table, Vogue open before him. Blaine got his drink and followed, Kurt glancing up at him. “I’m super flattered, but I’m supposed to be meeting my blind date here, and I owe it to my stepmom to see it through.”

“Good thing I’m Blaine then isn’t it?” he said, adjusting his bow tie once more. “Now, do you want to start with awkward pleasantries, or can we skip to how horrendous that spread on florals for spring was?”

Kurt smirked, and opened up the aforementioned page. “Remind me to thank Carole later.” 

Later that night, as Blaine pressed a sweet kiss to Kurt’s lips at their cars, numbers exchanged and another date set up for the following week, Blaine also had the sense to thank his mother. The fact that she didn’t text him back but came home looking well kissed and exceedingly happy was all the clues he needed to know that their Saturday nights together were on hiatus for the foreseeable future.


	7. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for discussion of attempted suicide/self harm.

Being two young men that had suffered most of their adolescence due to bullying, they each had their own share of scars. Before they disrobed in front of each other, they had discussed their wounds, talked about the more emotional scars; Kurt forever wary of jocks, Blaine hesitant about dances. 

The first time they saw each other shirtless, Blaine held back a gasp at the lines littering Kurt’s back. He was hesitant to lay a finger on them, but Kurt shrugged, chalking them up to frequent locker shoves and dumpster dives. The harsh metal edges had been less than forgiving on Kurt’s fair skin, and some of the lines would stay with him for life. 

While Blaine’s scars were less numerous, they were more severe; the place his rib broke through at Sadie Hawkins, the bump to his nose that laid him out, the place where his collar bone hadn’t healed quite correctly. The worst one he kept hidden under his ever present wrist watch, a slender scar that he admitted was self-inflicted.

“I was in a bad place after the hospital.” he admitted, held securely in Kurt’s arms as he confessed it one evening. “I was forced out to my parents, lost a bunch of good friends, lost my school, as hellish as it was. I thought maybe...it would be better for everyone if I wasn’t…”

“Been there.” Kurt replied. “If it wasn’t for glee club…” He shook his head “What changed your mind?”

“Cooper. He caught me and knocked me upside the head, told me I was being an idiot. Got me to talk to my parents and enrolled with a therapist through the hospital. Saw the guidance counsellor at Dalton for awhile until the Warblers became my therapy.” 

“Remind me to thank your brother next time he comes to visit.” Kurt replied, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s temple. 

“I already did, several times over the years. Especially the day we got together.” Blaine whispered, puckering his lips for another kiss, which Kurt gladly granted.


	8. Royals

When Prince Blaine was born, it was a day of celebration throughout the kingdom. The royal family had been trying to give Crown Prince Cooper a younger sibling for some ten years, and many thought the queen lacking when no second born had come. Of course, the second Blaine was born, his future was already being planned, the dukes theorising which foreign princess he would wed to unite the kingdoms, or which ships he would command to give their navy greater power. 

However, as the years went on, it became apparent that the young royal had no interest in either girls or ships, preferring books and keeping the company of the various dukes, barons and knights instead. His parents initially worried, but given the range of nobles who were similarly inclined, they figured a match would be found, though it did ensure only Cooper would provide them with heirs to the throne. His own romance with the princess of Ellis was going well, so they had little worries there. 

When Blaine came of age, word came from various kingdoms of young nobles looking for spouses, and though they were usually young ladies, Blaine was tasked with attending, to at least represent Dalton if not to scope out any other young men like himself. He greatly enjoyed himself, even though he felt bad for all the young women who got their hopes up that he was there to court him. Especially after the embarrassing incident involving Duchess Cohen-Chang near throwing herself at him before he gently refuted her. Blaine later heard that she was now engaged to Baron Abrams and wished the couple well. 

It was at one such ball for one Marquis or another that Blaine caught the eye of a handsome young man who had been enjoying the refreshment table more than engaging with any of the guests. His chestnut hair was adorned with a golden circlet, but Blaine didn’t recognise the crest that adorned his breast. His blue eyes crinkled when he caught Blaine admiring him, and offered up a small berry tart wordlessly. Blaine could feel himself flush as he popped it into his mouth, moaning quietly as the tart flavour hit his tongue. 

“It’s lingonberry, native to my home, Lima. Some find it too bitter, but it’s always been my favourite.” the man said, Blaine noticing a faint purple stain to his tongue, proof that he had enjoyed a few of the tarts.

“We certainly don’t have them in Dalton, but I do enjoy it. I’ll have to get mother to set up a trade with Lima, we do have a bumper crop of raspberries this year.”   
“I’m certain the queen would be willing, I hear raspberries are her weakness.” The man’s face lit up as the music changed, and held out a hand “Now that we’ve stuffed our faces, would you care to dance?”

Blaine gladly took the man’s hand, the two of them twirling about the dance floor, and talking quietly between songs about their favourite songs, books and foods. Blaine had never had such a good time, and by the time the hosts called an end to the evening, he felt his cheeks hurt from smiling, and his voice hoarse from speaking all night. 

“I’m afraid this is goodbye, I must away early tomorrow to reach Lima by daybreak. It has been a lovely evening.” The man said, with a slight bow and a sweet kiss to Blaine’s hand. 

“Can I ask your name?” Blaine called as the man started away to the staircase. 

“Kurt.”

“I’m Blaine!” Blaine called, Kurt smiling brightly, and backing away. Blaine sighed wistfully, wishing he had thought to arrange with Kurt to meet again. Over the days that followed, he moped about his castle, lamenting losing Kurt. 

“Dear?” Queen Pamela interrupted Blaine’s brooding one evening. “I’ve a request here...for a betrothal.” Blaine’s head whirled up, looking fearful. “We haven’t agreed, but I think it might be worth your while to at least go meet this young man. It might get your mind off whatever has put you into such a melancholy.” 

All too soon, Blaine found himself in a carriage travelling through a picturesque kingdom still thinking of Kurt, and dreading having to pretend to be interested in this unknown man who had requested his hand without even knowing him. Blaine figured it was someone looking to curry favour with his kingdom or who wanted to better his own situation by marrying a prince. 

Blaine’s carriage pulled up to a castle, a servant opening the door for him. “Welcome to Lima Prince Blaine. His Highness is awaiting you.”

Blaine perked up at the word Lima, hoping that Kurt would be present, so even if this betrothal was a wash, he could reconnect with the man who had captured his heart. He straightened his clothing, and was shown into the throne room. A kindly looking man was sitting on the throne, his smile somewhat familiar. 

“Greetings Prince Blaine. Thank you for coming to my kingdom.” Before Blaine could reply in kind, the king continued. “My sons insisted I bring you here so that we could perhaps arrange a marriage between the two of you. Come on kiddo, he’s here.” 

Blue eyes and a stunning smile emerged from behind a curtain, and Blaine could swear he heard his heart sing. 

King Burt chuckled a little at the love struck young men before him. “I believe you know my son, Crown Prince Kurt.”


	9. Bathtub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddies! Klaine

The first sound that Blaine heard when he entered his house after a long day was that of splashing. He smiled, knowing a tiny shriek and giggles would soon follow, as it was bathtime for Devon. Glancing around, he saw Audrey at the kitchen table, happily colouring, her tiny pink tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she worked on whatever Disney princess was her favourite today. Blaine kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair as she grumbled for distracting her from Ariel.

“Sorry honey, but Daddy just loves you, and Ariel will still be there after I’ve gotten my proper hello.” 

Audrey pretended to sigh, showing that Kurt was definitely her father before she launched herself into Blaine’s arms, smothering his face in kisses. “Did you have a good day Daddy?”

“Yes my angel, but very long. Do you know if Papa saved me any supper?” Blaine asked before placing the girl back into her chair. 

“In the microwave. He’s giving Devvy his bath right now.” 

Blaine gave his daughter one last kiss before ascending the stairs, knowing that his stomach would hate him, but family came first. He peeked into the bathroom and had to stifle his giggles. Kurt sat besides the bathtub, looking a bit soggy as Devon splashed and waved around his rubber duck. Despite his waterlogged state, Kurt was beaming as he washed the little boy’s back. Blaine could hear him humming the rubber ducky song from Sesame Street as he did so, Devon occasionally blabbering in his baby speak to try and sing along. 

“Okay Devvy, time to wash your hair, tilt your head back for Papa. Good boy!” Kurt said, protecting his sons eyes as he poured water over the dark curls. A quick later and rinse later, the bath was finished, and Devon happily allowed himself to be wrapped in a fuzzy lion towel before he noticed Blaine standing in the doorway. 

“Da!”

Kurt looked behind him, smiling softly at Blaine. “You get to wash Audrey after you eat, this one got me soaked.”

“Sounds good to me as long as we can share the tub after with a glass of wine.”

“Make it glasses and you’ve got yourself a deal. Now go eat while I get this one ready for bed and you can kiss him goodnight before he drifts off.” Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips, Devon miming the action and smacking Blaine’s face with his drooly mouth before going off to get into his jammies. 

Later that evening, children asleep in bed, Blaine was true to his word as they enjoyed a few glasses of wine in an almost overflowing tub, not a single rubber ducky in sight. Washing was more of a cursory thing, as their bath involved a bit more groping and kissing than actually getting clean. That night they drifted off to sleep, sated and clean, the scent of bubble bath still clinging to their skin.


	10. In Vino Veritas

If you knew Kurt and Blaine, you knew that they were both light weights when it came to liquor. At parties they tended to sip on a drink or two all evening instead of chugging, and they usually stuck to things that were heavy on flavour instead of alcohol content. This was why Santana decided it would be a brilliant idea to get them drunk. 

“I mean, I bet they’re hilarious when plastered. They’d probably finally get their heads out their asses and go all sloppy makeouts on each other instead of being moony eyed in secret. I don’t know about you, but I am sick of all this pining.” 

“If you can figure out a way to make it happen, I’m down.” Rachel agreed, shrugging when Santana looked shocked “Look, I live with Kurt. That means I have to listen to him go on and on about his crush. Anything to get that to end.”

Thus, a night of drunkenness was declared, both girls inventing reasons for the gang to gather and get sloshed, though it was mainly floated as a stress reliever after finishing exams. “And you two have to actually join in and have fun.” Santana insisted, poking the boys. Kurt sighed but nodded, while Blaine looked a little terrified, but he always did when Santana got aggressive. 

While some were throwing back shots, Kurt and Blaine continued to sip their coolers, and Santana decided that drastic measures were needed, so a game of Never Have I Ever was suggested, with the caveat being that everyone had to play. There were a few grimaces and remarks about this turning into a stereotypical college party, but eventually everyone was sat around in a circle, drinks occupying the centre. 

As the rounds began, a few surprises were revealed, such as both Kurt and Rachel having tattoos, Tina having a piercing that was in a not appropriate to show your friends place, Artie having contracted a STD and Sam having kissed a dude. 

“It was for a modeling gig!” he retorted at Blaine’s scandalized face. “He also used way too much tongue, turned me off kissing in general for like a month!”

It was when the questions turned to the sexual side of things did Santana became giddy, watching Kurt and Blaine fall steadily into a less than sober state. She also picked up some lovely blackmail material, if the way they both avoid Elliot’s glance when the question about ever having walked in on someone having sex question was asked was any indication.

Apparently, the both of them were also a little bit less vanilla, as they drank to questions involving restraints, videotaping the act and a whole host of acts that frankly Santana did not want to know that gay boys did. She also noticed that they were all over each other, their voices starting to slur and eyes glazing. Since she had switched to water earlier the evening, she decided to give a last ditch effort in order to get them to confess their feelings while they still might remember the declaration in the morning. 

“Never have I ever harboured a secret crush on my best friend.” she stated, looking expectantly towards the boys. Neither one raised their cups, looking around the room at everyone looking at them. 

“What?” Kurt asked. 

“Come on boys, out with it, we all know.” Mercedes teased.

“So does he.” Kurt replied. “He’s know for months.”

“Blaine? What about…” Tina asked, her head half buried in Artie’s shoulder. 

“Oh Kurt’s known how I felt about him for eons.” Blaine slurred, grabbing a water bottle from the middle of the circle and taking a big swig. “Been my boyfriend ever since.”

The screech of astonishment from the group could be heard throughout the room, questions coming flying at them from left and right, but the boys became lost in each other, not hearing a word. 

“Guess our secrets out.” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s curls. “Pity, I’ll miss the sneaking around.”

“Yeah, but now we can celebrate our six month anniversary in style out on the town. You know, if they ever let us have a moment alone after this.” Blaine replied, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. They might regret their hangovers in the morning, but their smiles meant they would never regret revealing their relationship, even if they adamantly refused to give Santana any of the credit for how it came out.


End file.
